deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smaug vs. Rayquaza
Smaug vs. Rayquaza is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description It's always sweet to see two dragons fight to the death, but these two are the ones everyone remembers, Who will be the dragon to rule them all? Interlude * Death Battle Music Plays* Wiz: Dragons, such legendary creatures come to battle, there in fact will be a victor, one will win, one dead. Boom: Like Smaug, from the Hobbit, XD Peter Jackson's love intrest... Wiz: And Rayquaza, the Sky-High Pokemon! Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Smaug Wiz: Smaug is a dragon who took over the Dwarfs mountain, and even killed children and women in the process. Boom: Dick. Wiz: Smaug then took over Lonely Mountain, leaving everyone in Middle Earth in ruins. Boom: Until he got show with a arrow and died! Yay! Wiz: SHH!!! DON'T SPOIL THE MOVIE!! Boom: Didn't you read the book? I mean, hasn't EVERYONE?! Wiz: Uhh... (Wiz pauses the show to read the whole Hobbit and watch all movies, taking 12 hours) Boom: Anyway, Smaug's base attack is breathing fire! Like all dragons all do! Just one breath of magic fire. Wiz: That's FALSE! Smaug's fire has a time limit. He has to refuel if he uses to much. Boom: But wait, if he does, how long does it take to reload? Wiz: It takes approximately 15-20 seconds, but if he stretches his fiery-breath for to long, he will suffer greatly with a WHOLE THREE MINUTES. Boom: Sounds OK-ish, but what else can he do? Wiz: Smaug is a mind-tricker, he can easily trick his enemies into making a wrong move, but more than anything giving him a full advantage to strike back. Also, Smaug has a VERY sharp mind, allowing him to see a EXTREMELY small detail, for example, if ONE peace of his gold is gone, you officially pissed him off. Boom: And also, he has super armor, making him as near as invincible as possible! So is he really THAT good?! Wiz: Well... no actually, he has little battle experience, and also, greedy and arrogant, thinking he can defeat anything, but proven wrong. Also, he has a weak spot, the left part of his armory chest has a hole which the black arrow pierced and killed him with in the book. Boom: In whatever world your in, if you see Smaug, run the **** away. Smaug: My armour is like tenfold shields, my teeth are swords, my claws spears! the shock of my tail.. a thunderbolt!! my wings... a hurricane!! and my breath...death! Rayquaza Wiz: Rayquaza, the sky-high Pokémon is a extreme power house! Boom: No kidding, he has amazing speed, faster than a harpoon and a rocket combined! Wiz: Also, his speed is added into his power! Like Outrage, which is a extremely powerful attack, it leaves the user on a continuous rage, after 3 uses in a row, the user suffers of confusion. Boom: Also, Rayquaza has Ice Beam, which is a gunshot of sub-zero temperature awesomeness. ''' Wiz: Rayquaza also has Draco Meteor, Shock Wave, Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse, and also... Hyper Beam! But if he uses this attack, he must rest a little before using this again. '''Boom: He can also heal himself with Rest, which you go to sleep and BOOM! Full health! Wiz: One more important attack is Dragon Ascent. This attack is powerful and so powerful, Rayquaza's defenses go down! And with this attack and one of Rayquaza's organs, he can become... Boom: Mega-Rayquaza! You know, they are really ripping off Digimon now, first the damn things design, now Mega-Evolutions?! Makes my head spin... Wiz: With his Mega-Form, Rayquaza's stats triple, making him nearly as powerful as Mewtwo in Mega- status. Boom: Even though Rayquaza is powerful, he has his weak spots, for example, he can't resist ice types. Wiz: Which is weird because he lives in the South Pole... Boom: Well, you never know, he could be Santa's secret reindeer, like Rudolf was! But going back, Rayquaza is vulnerable to ice, dragon, and fairy...again, Pokémon is running out of ideas... Wiz: Whatever the case, Rayquaza's always ready for action! Rayquaza roars Fight As Smaug lays in his gold, he senses something approaching, it's Rayquaza! Rayquaza sees Smaug and roars threateningly. Smaug laughs and taunts Rayquaza. Smaug: You think YOU can beat me?! I am SMAUG! And Smaug, is... Smaug gets hit by Rayquaza while talking. Smaug: You are an arrogant one, enough talk, you will die before me!! FIGHT!! Rayquaza, using it's speed, rushes at Smaug with great power; in a result of hitting him. Smaug then puts himself into focus, and spots Rayquaza's second charge, he grabs Rayquaza's head and smashes it into a nearby men town. As Smaug laughs as if he won, Rayquaza then strikes back up using Outrage. Un-resistant to these attacks, Smaug took full damage from each blow. Rayquaza then became confused and dizzy. Smaug then prepares a fire blast, he aims right for Rayquaza, and fires! Rayquaza took the blast, as if he died, and feel into the water. Smaug taunted at Rayquaza, only to see a green light shine, thinking it's emeralds, he swoops in closer. Then, Rayquaza tackles Smaug head on as Mega-Rayquaza! Smaug shocked by the blow, Mega-Rayquaza swooshes by him, and with a close eye, sees Smaug's weak spot. Smaug then calls out on Rayquaza, and decides to kill him, Rayquaza uses Draco Meteor, but misses Smaug. Smaug retreats and decides to charge another fire breath, but a giant one. Mega-Rayquaza then uses Hyper Beam right as Smaug fires, the Hyper Beam was to much and counters the fire. Smaug gets exhausted, and Mega-Rayquaza has to recover, so he retreats to the water using Rest. Smaug tries to go after him, but is to tired to go after, so he tackles water to see if he can get Mega-Rayquaza out of the water, but can't find him. As soon as Smaug started to get weak, Mega-Rayquaza then grabs his chest bites him where his weak spot is, and tears it open with Dragon Claw. Mega-Rayquaza then uses Ice-Beam to freeze Smaug, then he uses Dragon Ascent, killing him at last. K.O!! Results Despite Smaug being powerful, his power, speed, or experience was nothing to Rayquaza. Also, Rayquaza can transform into an even more powerful form. As a matter of fact, even if Rayquaza wouldn't be able to Mega-Evolve, the result of this fight would have been the same. And finally, Rayquaza's body was a hard target to hit due to how thin he is compared to Smaug. It seems as if Rayquaza gave Smaug the cold-shoulder. THE WINNER IS RAYQUAZA Possibility of Victory Smaug- 12% Rayquaza-''' '''88% NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE (Windindi) Roll vs. Amy Rose Trivia *Out of all Windindi's battles, Rayquaza had the second best outcome in a fight so far with 88%, the first being The Sapphire Prince with an outcome of 89%. *This is Windindi's first dragon/animal related fight. Who Do You Think Would Win? Smaug Rayquaza Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:"Pokemon vs. J.R.R Tolkien" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014 Category:Windindi